


Remedy

by Greenspoons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenspoons/pseuds/Greenspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up to a new beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Kara has imagined this scene more times than she liked to admit. Now though, the scene was unbelievably, startlingly real. James was sprawled out beside her, his naked body half- hidden by the rumpled sheets.

Last night had been quite a blur. She remembered the drinks, the intense way he had stared at her when he asked her to spend the night at his place and when she’d said yes.

She had been so certain when they slammed the door to his apartment shut, their bodies heaving with an unknown anticipation. In the light of day, however, she had an uncertain feeling about them. Certainly their dynamics had changed for the better, but what if she had read it all wrong?

_What if…?_

James stirred awake and in a slow, fluid motion, the sheets fell off to reveal parts of him that had previously remained hidden. Kara knew she should avert her eyes, knew that it would be extremely awkward if she was caught looking at parts of him that had only been revealed to her last night.

His bleary eyes found hers as he flashed a knowing smirk at the direction of her gaze. When he pulled the sheets over his hips, it was neither shyness nor regret that made him cover himself up. So she scowled at him, an expression that was reflected in his face.

“I was half- expecting for you to take off first thing in the morning.”

“Well, I did thought of it. But it’s not a Supergirl-y thing to do, y’know. Running away and all that,” she replied with a sassiness that was as new to her as it was to him.

He stared at her with the characteristic tenderness that was the very first thing about him she noticed on his first day of work. “You never fail to surprise me, Kara.”

She blinked at the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue. It made her heart leap in a way unaccustomed to her.

“Do you want me to say it again?” James voice tickled her ear in a gentle question and she would’ve liked him to repeat that, too.

But she’d rather hear him say her name, over and over again. “Yes,” she breathed.

By the time he repeated her name for the third time, she returned it with a whisper of his name. “James.”

He chuckled then, a deep sound of mirth. “I’m still James to you? Not Jimmy?”

“We don’t do buddy names.” she told him in the most serious voice she could muster. “Like Jimmy.”

James gave an exaggerated shake of his head but made no attempt to deny her logic.

In that moment, she simply surrendered to the unspoken promise on James’ lips as he rolled them both over the expansive mattress.


End file.
